That lonely night
by TwiliRavenWolf
Summary: After leaving Kolima forest, that night young Amiti, while trying to find his beloved silence risking to have his slumber on the bare ground, he discovered his feelings for his leader on a tiny conversation. yaoi/shounen-ai, Amiti x Matthew. One-shot.


**Long time no read.**

 **I've noticed the lack of stories involving Amiti, which I think is horrible.**

 **So yeah.**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Have a nice reading!**

After leaving Kolima forest, and after traveling non stop for what it seemed like decades, the young green haired adept requested to set a camp in the outskirts of the forest itself, since it was already too dark to continue.

Everyone agreed, except for Tyrell, who started whining about having to sleep on the floor, argumenting that he wasn't in the mood for it, and getting soon scolded by Karis.

An hour later, everything vital was set: two tents and a fireplace with some food getting cooked, which they eated a while later while sitting around the fire.

When they all finished their meal, everyone went to their respective tents, ready to get some sleep after all that long traveling.

Late that night, Amiti felt unable to even close his eyes, because one of his friends, a noisy fire adept was snoring at the otherside of the tent.

After a while of trying the imposible, he decided he didn't need to sleep at all, or more like he couldn't sleep at all, then stood up quietly, careful to not make any sound even though there was already too much thanks to Tyrell, and exited the tent, feeling the cool breeze hit his pale cheeks.

He walked a little bit until he was almost unable to hear any sound, and lied in the bare ground. Something he wouldn't believe himself doing quite some time ago, due to his god-like life at the palace he pretty much lived all his life.

He slowly leaned back, using his arms as a pillow from behind his head. He threw his gaze at the beautiful moonless sky, admiring every bit of it in pure silence for what it seemed like hours.

Suddenly, he felt a presence sitting beside him, which startled him a little bit, realizing it was his leader: Matthew.

"Hey." He simply said at first, meeting his deep blue eyes with is own light green ones.

The young prince got up in a sitting position, quietly responding, "Hi."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, never breaking eye contact. When the young water adept finally decided to speak,

"You can't sleep?" he asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing, but it seems like the answer is quite obvious." he pointed at the tent where his friend lied asleep and smiled at his companion.

"I thought I was going to go mad at any second." the blue haired added.

A few giggles were exchanged, but after that silence took control of the situation once more.

Matthew directed his gaze to the endless sky, eyes full of curiosity and a warm aura surrounding him.

Amiti went ahead and slowly rested his head on the shoulder of his friend, getting completely comfortable.

"Your presence is soothing." He simply added.

The blonde just lowered his gaze at the young one, accepting the sudden act with a smile on his face.

"You've changed."

"I guess I have." the prince responded, concentrating on the movement of the other one's chest while he breathed, and in the sound of the same.

At that moment the blonde warrior proceded to put his arm across the prince's right shoulder, resting his head in the other one's, letting out a sigh.

They stayed in that position for what it seemed like hours, enjoying each other's presence quietly.

"Amiti?" the blonde said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No." he answered jokingly. "Of course I am, silly."

"Tell me, Amiti," he began, "When we find the Roc's feather and this journey ends, do you plan on returning to Ayuthay's palace?"

The green eyed boy blinked a few times in confusion, he never thought about that before. "I... don't know. Where else can I go?" he answered honestly.

"After all this ends I plan on going to explore the world on my own," he tilted his head on his direction, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Do you want to go with me?" he finished.

Amiti's eyes widened at the sudden question, not believing what he just heard. "M-Me? Go with you?"

"Yeah, just the two of us, what do you think?"

"I would love to." he smiled at him, sparkle visible in his eyes as he looked at him.

The blonde directed his gaze to his side and put his left hand on the grass, while Amiti looked at his doing curiously, and used Grow Psynergy to make a couple of little blue flowers grow where his hand was, picking one up very carefully. Looking inside the bag tied to his waist he searched for some string, tying the plant's stem making a hand made necklace.

Putting the string across the other's neck, tying it behind it. "As long as I am alive, this flower will never die."

Astonished, Amiti just left him be, while running his finger through the tiny flower now tied to his neck.

When Matthew finished his doing, he looked at him and dedicated a smile to his companion. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Matthew. This is so kind of you." he answered with a huge grin on his face.

As seconds quietly passed, both smiles faded and just stares endured. The blonde placed carefully his fingers in the other's chin, caressing it slowly and kindly.

Amiti felt himself so safe with him, like he haven't in years. He slowly accepted the situation that had no going back, as the earth adept gently pressed his lip onto his own, feeling the softness of the touch they shared together.

Earlier than the blue haired prince expected, they separated their lips from each other, while the blonde adept stood up offering a hand to his companion.

Shocked at the current situation, Amiti didn't know what to do, feeling the heat reach his face. Taking the hand of his leader he helped himself to get up, watching as the blonde walked towards their tent without saying a word, while he slowly folllowed behind.

The water adept definitely had to thank Tyrell the next day.


End file.
